


Mi despedida

by Avellana



Series: Sólo mírame [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M, es el cierre de un ciclo que nunca empezó, final, louis liberado, louis renunciando a él, miradas, muchas miradas de louis, no hay mención de nombres, no hay palabras, no mucho pero sí, serie de one shots, silencios de harry, también hay una carta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis observa a Harry y Harry observa a Louis, nunca se dicen nada, pero un día eso cambia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi despedida

**Author's Note:**

> Última parte de la serie. Gracias por leer.

Las personas andaban de un lado para otro, unas apuradas y otras con parsimonia, pero todos expectantes de lo que el último día de clases podía traer. Para la mayoría de aquellos estudiante era uno más, un fin de ciclo más, unas vacaciones más, una oportunidad de diversión más; pero para el de ojos _azules_ era el final. Después de cuatro años entre las paredes del recinto universitario, después de tantos proyectos y exámenes, después un montón de desvelos y estrés, después de todos esos maestros y personas que se cruzaron en su camino. Después cientos de platicas y risa y diversión con aquellos chicos que se convirtieron en sus amigos y parte de su vida, después de reencontrarse con _él._ Ese chico de verde mirada y sonrisa encantadora, ese chico en el que creyó podía confiar y llamar amigo, compañero, conocido y que al final sólo fue un extraño con una fracción de momentos en común. Después de toda su vida dedicada al estudio ahora sólo restaban treinta días de pequeños detalles para decir adiós a la chico que fue y dar la bienvenida al hombre que de ahí en adelante lo acompañaría el resto de su vida.

 

Había algo que lo retenía, que impedía que se sintiera complemente libre de dar aquel paso en su vida. Los últimos cinco meses los había pasado con esa extraña sensación en su interior que le indicaba que algo faltaba, que no era el momento para decir adiós, que una parte de él se quedaba encerrado entre aquellas paredes, y no lo supo hasta cuatro días atrás. Aquella mañana, cuando se topó con _él_ , como cada lunes los últimos cuatro años. Con su radiante sonrisa y su cabello ligeramente desordenado y ese brillo en sus ojos que pudo ver cuando sus miradas se encontraron —la misma rutina que establecieron cuando más jóvenes—, cuando se dio cuenta que sus esperanzas por que le hablara, al menos una vez más, se reducían a _esa_ semana y tal vez unos pocos días más si el destino se apiadaba de ellos y los conducía por el mismo camino durante el mes de exámenes finales y papeleos académicos que aún quedaba.

 

El día que lo vio por primera vez _ahí_ , cuando sus miradas se encontraron después de seis meses luego de que el rizado se fuera, pensó que la vida al fin les daba una oportunidad para continuar con lo que sea que tuvieran, pero sus ilusiones cayeron cuando al paso de los días, meses y años nunca percibió una intención clara de acercársele. Las miradas aumentaron con el tiempo, cada vez más y más claras. Las oportunidades estuvieron presentes y fueron —tal vez — más de las posibles, pero las palabras jamás llegaron, ningún _hola_ , ni _adiós,_ ni siquiera un ¡ _hey!_ que habría significado el paraíso, sin embargo sus sentimientos crecieron día con día tanto que hasta dolía tenerlos.

 

Esa mañana entendió que —luego de cuatro años— ninguno tendría el valor de hacer más de aquellas intensas miradas, que si bien eran expectantes no eran suficientes. No lo harían en una semana ni en los siguientes treinta días; y luego de buscar y rebuscar en su mente también comprendió que, aunque no fueron nada, significaron demasiado y eso era lo que le impedía seguir adelante. Había una parte confusa y complicada de su vida que debía concluir, no era el mejor final, ni de cerca al que alguna vez imaginó, pero era necesario para poder avanzar, algo que se debía a sí mismo. Y también a él, por haberle dado aunque sea unos instantes en los que se sintió volar.

 

Contempló la puerta azul abrirse y algunos chicos abandonar el salón luego de que el profesor saliera. Y ahí —al final de la fila— estaba _él,_ con la mirada gacha ordenandó el interior de su mochila al tiempo que caminaba, de un instante a otro el rizado levantó su cara y sus miradas se cruzaron una vez más. Probablemente por última vez. _Él_ esbozó una sonrisa discreta y el castaño, tomando una bocanada de aire, caminó decidió hacía el chico de ojos verdes. Sus piernas temblaban y sus manos sudaban, el ritmo de su corazón aumentaba deprisa y trataba de controlar su cuerpo para poder terminar con lo que había decidido hacer. Cuando estuvo frente al rizado se detuvo. Él lo miró sorprendido, pero una vez más no dijo nada. El de ojos azules se resignó y extendió su mano hacia la de el otro chico, la tomó y luego depositó un sobre blanco en ésta. Dio una última mirada al rizado y sin esperar la reacción de él se giró y emprendió la partida sin mirar atrás. Paso a paso sintió como si capa tras capa se fuera desprendiendo de él. Jamás se imaginó que su historia fuera de ese modo, y cuando estuvo inmerso en él nunca pensó que tendría el valor de hablarle ni mucho menos de hacer lo que hizo, pero una vez hecho se sintió en paz, y, aunque sabía que era imposible que olvidara de la noche a la mañana, sabía que era el primer paso para concluir ese episodio de su vida. Para poner fin a un ciclo que nunca comenzó, pero la retuvo en sus laderas por demasiado tiempo.

 

Ahora respiraba tranquilo y esperaba —y estaba seguro— que podría y seguiría adelante y formaría una nueva historia, tal vez con un mejor viaje que el que concluía.

 

***

 

_Hola extraño, sí extraño,  esa es la única palabra que describe la persona que fuiste para mí. Al principio eras el chico que me gustaba, después, tal vez podría llamarte amigo, y aún me seguías gustando, con tu ausencia un vacio quedó dentro de mí. Al principio no supe por qué, pero después, cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, lo comprendí. Me enamoré. Me enamoré de la persona que me mostraste. Me enamoré de la persona que creí que eras. Me enamoré de la persona que forme en mi mente y, aún no termino de enamorarme de ti. Mi ser está en espera de enamorarse de la persona que en realidad eres._

_Hace tiempo comprendí que ser lindo y agradable es tu forma de ser. Lo que me diste a mí es exactamente lo que le das a todos, y aún así me quedé esperando. Porque eres ese brillo que me hace voltear y mirarte. Eres eso que me hace estar tranquilo en cualquier momento Dejé que entraras en mi vida hasta lo más profundo con simples miradas. No te culpó, yo te permití hacerlo, y lo seguiría haciendo si tuviera un día más, un mes más, un año o diez, y te juro que no me arrepentiría. No lo hago. No me arrepiento, pero hoy se termina esto para mí y merecemos un cierre, no es el mejor, pero es lo que nos merecemos. Pensé que las cosas serían diferentes, obviamente no fue así. Aún así perdóname por no aparecer aquel día, sé que es tarde, pero te lo debo, y descuida, te disculpo por irte sin una explicación y también por no hablarme ahora, espero hagas lo mismo conmigo. Confío en que esto ayude y que mi final a la historia que nunca empecé te dé uno propio para la que nunca empezaste. No es tan complicado._

_Gracias por esto, no sé si fue bueno o no, pero gracias, como dije antes no me arrepiento de sentir lo que siento, y tal vez pienses que soy un tonto, y lo soy. Un tonto enamorado de lo poco que me diste, de lo poco que le das al mundo. Un tonto que cada día se enamora un poco más de ti._

_Hasta siempre._

**FIN**

 


End file.
